


Death's Halloween

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Series: Master of Death Harry and (maybe not a) Douche Death [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humour, Master of Death Harry Potter, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: "Don't look like that. Fawkes is coming to and he's really looking forward to it- he's gonna be the Firebird, I'm gonna be something undead, and you can be Death. It all fits!"Harry, Death, and Fawkes celebrate Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late but I wanted to publish something for Halloween, I hope you enjoyed the night.  
> I don't own Harry Potter

"Right Death. Put on your most traditional garb. We're going Trck or Treating."  
Death blinked.  
"What?"  
"Don't look like that. Fawkes is coming to and he's really looking forward to it- he's gonna be the Firebird, I'm gonna be something undead, and you can be Death. It all fits!"  
Death tried to restart his brain, it seemed to be glitching out.  
"But we look like adults and a pet bird, no one will give us sweets." Death decided the obvious needed to be stated. He liked the idea of Trick and Treating- don't get him wrong, but he didn't see how it would work.  
"I can't believe it's _you _telling _me _that we shouldn't go out celebrating a child's holiday. Anyway I'm sure they will, I can cast a spell so those just casually glancing think we're kids, like a disillusionment charm but more specific. Come on it'll be fun- don't let Fawkes down!"___  
Death felt his resolve weakening. He had paperwork to do, but... Well Halloween was but once a year. He would enjoy himself tonight. Nodding he set off to put on his robe and to pick up his scythe.  
As he retreated he heard Fawkes cawk happily and looking back he saw Harry with one of the biggest smiles _Death _had ever seen in his face. No he would not regret this at all.___

______ _ _ _ _

_________A few hours later when they returned to Grimmauld Place, sticky, flushed, with Harry panting for breath, he wondered if Harry still felt that way.  
"You're not actually meant to egg them if they don't give you sweets!" The wizard moaned, "I blame you for this Death, you've been teaching Fawkes bad habits. And you Death! You didn't have to demonstrate that your scythe was real by cutting that bush next to the little girl's head in two!"  
However despite the meaning of the words, it felt to Death, that Harry was more fond than admonishing. And Death knew that the run from the house with the "egged" door's occupants, was something that Harry had enjoyed just as much as him and Fawkes. He would have to have Fawkes teach him how to throw, that bird had incredible aim, especially as the projectiles were coming from below. Harry didn't need to know it wasn't eggs that had been thrown._ _ _

_________A moan from the wizard brought Harry back to his attention,  
"We are never doing that again."  
Death knew otherwise. It was a shame Halloween was only once a year._ _ _


End file.
